un momento entre capitulos
by war21
Summary: Son solo algunos momentos entre dos capitulos de la serie de Candy Candy


Perdon por este tan corto "capitulo", la verdad es que no podia dormir, y esto me sirvio para relajarme... esto son solo unos momentos que yo imagino pudieron haber pasado asi, y del como Terry pudo haberse enterado de la historia de Anthony y Candy y como esto le sirvio para ayudarla a superar esos recuerdos que le hacian tanto daño.

* * *

_Hacia un bonito día en Escocia, por lo tanto Terry Granchester, decidió salir a leer o mejor dicho re-leer como muchas otras veces, uno de sus libros favoritos "Romeo y Julieta". Creyó que el lugar indicado para hacerlo seria posiblemente frente al lago, así que se dirigió directamente ahí, esperando no encontrarse nuevamente con su madre._

_Se sentó tranquilamente debajo de la sombra de un gran árbol, de pronto tras llevar unos minutos de lectura, sus deseos inconscientes hicieron presencia, trayéndole a la mente la idea de que le encantaría algún día poder representar dentro de un gran teatro la obra literaria que en ese momento se encontraba leyendo, trataba de imaginar, como seria el sentimiento de estar frente a cientos de personas, mientras el les entregaba el alma en cada palabra…en eso se encontraba cuando escucho una voz saludándolo._

-Terry ¡hola!- dijo un muchacho de lentes.

- hola- contesto no de muy buena gana Terry, no era que el chico le cayera mal, simplemente ese día no se encontraba de muy buen humor.

- Estas leyendo!, nunca pensé que un chico como tu, gustara mucho de los libros.- menciono asombrado Stear mientras se sentaba junto a Terry.

- ¿un chico como yo?...- pregunto en voz baja Terry.

- bueno tu sabes lo que quiero decir- contesto sin mas el otro.

- En realidad no… ¿que te trae por aquí Stear?- volvió a lanzar otra pregunta sin dejar de leer su libro.

- Bueno como Archie y las chicas fueron de compras al pueblo y no es algo que sea de mi preferencia, decidí mejor probar mi suerte el día de hoy.

- ¿un nuevo invento?- cuestiono secamente, y sin compartir un poco de la atención que le daba al libro a su acompañante.

- no… bueno no por el momento, sucede que un empleado de villa de los Andrew menciono que había escuchado a alguien del pueblo decir, que un amigo le dijo, que un primo cercano, de su vecino…

- Ve al grano, me mareas- exigió Terry.

- bien, bien, escuche que alguien había visto por estos rumbos a la actriz Eleonor Baker- Terry por primera vez en toda la conversación volteo a prestarle atención un segundo, aunque inmediatamente después trato de ocultar su interés por lo que había dicho el inventor.

- Solo chismes de la gente…- en el fondo Terry se encontraba tan incomodo por tener que hablar de su madre con ese chico que no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir.

- no lo creo, mi hermano y yo ya sabíamos que se encontraba en Escocia, así que no creo que solo sea un rumor, ¿también eres admirador suyo?, ¿no te parece la mejor actriz de todos los tiempos? es tan hermosa y su manera de actuar…- por segunda ocasión Terry se vio en la necesidad de frenar el rápido hablar de Stear, ya que ahora en lugar de sentirse mareado, se sentía asqueado, nunca pudo acostumbrarse a escuchar como los chicos se expresaban de su madre, le parecía algo repulsivo, que alguien que casi consideraba su " amigo" estuviera "enamorado" de Eleonor.

- bueno si la llego a ver por aquí te avisare.- dijo Terry de una manera tan cortante que el otro pobre chico corto de inmediato con el tema.

-Te lo agradecería…

_Después de un largo silencio, a Terry le vino algo a la mente, era algo que lo tenia intranquilo desde hacia ya un tiempo, algo que le hacia tener un sentimiento desagradable que no lograba descifrar exactamente cual era, lo hacia sentir algo cercano al "enojo". Así que decidió por lo menos tratar de averiguar algo respecto al objeto que le despertaba tal sentimiento cada que escuchaba su nombre._

-Stear ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo mientras decidía como hacer tal cuestionamiento.

- Supongo…

- ¿como era Anthony?

- disculpa?- Stear se encontraba un poco extrañado por esa pregunta, aunque al mismo tiempo comenzaba a comprender muchas cosas.

- me refiero a … ¿Cómo era el en su forma de ser?- pregunto un poco nervioso, por la forma en que lo miraba el inventor.

- Anthony… era como un hermano para Archie y para mi, desde que recuerdo el siempre había estado con nosotros, crecimos juntos, era muy buena persona, y siempre buscaba ayudar a los demás. Si no me equivoco el fue el primero en tener la suerte de conocer a Candy.

- El primero en conocerla…- repitió de manera autómata.

- Así es, después de eso los tres prometimos protegerla, pero creo que desde el primer momento ellos dos formaron un lazo ajeno a nosotros, Anthony siempre nos llevaba la delantera, cuando a Archie o a mi se nos ocurría ir a buscarla, Anthony ya se encontraba con ella. Creo que aunque fue poco el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, pasaron excelentes momentos. En todo el tiempo que yo tenia de conocer a Anthony nunca lo había visto tan feliz y tan vivo, Candy se encargo de cortar sus cadenas, le mostro otra manera de vivir, sin preocupaciones, disfrutando de cada minuto. Y bueno para Candy el fue su apoyo y su protector numero uno, ella al igual que el se alegraban con tan solo verse.

- … - Terry en ese momento supo identificar sus sentimientos, se sentía celoso, terriblemente celoso, al escuchar todo aquello fue como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estomago, pero ¿por que?... el no sentía nada por esa niña pecosa ¿ o si?.- ¿Cómo fue que el…?, bueno tu sabes… - cuestiono nervioso.

- ¿Cómo fue que murió?- pregunto el chico de lentes, un poco desconcertado por el nerviosismo del muchacho que tenia justo a un lado, siempre lo había visto tan seguro de si mismo y tan temible, que hasta le causo un poco de gracia.

- Sí.

- Después de que el abuelo William decidió adoptar a Candy, ella fue a vivir con nosotros, y pensaron que lo mas correcto seria hacer inmediatamente la presentación formal de Candy a la familia, así que para eso la abuela planeo una cacería de zorros, donde todos asistirían. Cuando dio inicio a la cacería Anthony nos dijo que quería enseñarle a Candy su lugar preferido, así que se separaron del grupo, según pudimos entender ellos iban juntos cuando el caballo de Anthony cayo accidentalmente en una trampa para zorro y el salió disparado cayendo de cabeza, al parecer murió instantáneamente, cuando Archie y yo nos dimos cuenta de que no regresaba fuimos a buscarlos y encontramos a Candy desmayada sobre el cuerpo inerte de Anthony, ella despertó días después.

-Ahora entiendo, ella lo vio morir.- dijo Terry en un susurro y con la mirada en un punto lejano.

- Por esa razón, ella se culpa de su muerte, piensa que si ella no hubiera sido adoptada esa cacería no se hubiera realizado y el estaría vivo.- Termino con una voz triste Stear.

- Por eso ella reacciona así- medito Terry.

- Desde ese día Candy cambio, sus ojos perdieron el brillo y su sonrisa ya no era la misma, se le veía hasta temerosa.

- …-Terry se quedo callado y muy serio, mientras sin darse cuenta Stear evaluaba sus reacciones.

- ¿sabes? … eso cambio hace poco, últimamente la veo nuevamente feliz, y existen momentos en que sus ojos brillan aun mas que cuando lo hacían por Anthony, creo que esa niña esta creciendo y madurando al igual que sus sentimientos. Me he dado cuenta, que algo o alguien ha logrado en poco tiempo lo que ni Archie ni yo, o incluso su familia del Hogar de Pony habíamos podido y eso es hacerla sonreír y olvidar un poco de su dolor.

-¿que quieres decir?- pregunto extrañado Terry.

- Creo que eso debes descubrirlo tu mismo…- Al concluir con sus descubrimientos del día Stear decidió incluir algo para finalizar - te voy a pedir un favor Terry.

-¿Cuál?

- No la dejes sola.- pidió mientras se ponía de pie para retirarse.

- Tenlo por seguro…- Contesto el chico con una sonrisa de medio lado- ¿Stear?

- sí- dijo mientras volteaba.

- ¿esta conversación puede quedar entre nosotros?-pidió Terry aun sentado en su lugar.

- Por supuesto- contesto con una gran sonrisa- Eres un gran chico, sabia que tenías que tener algo bueno para que ella se fijara en ti.- dijo esto ultimo para el mismo y en voz tan baja, que Terry no alcanzo a escuchar mas que un pequeño murmullo.

- ¿decías algo?- pregunto mientras se ponía de pie.

- Sí, que nos vemos pronto.- mintió

- hasta luego y… gracias.

* * *

_Al día siguiente Terry arreglo su situación con su mamá gracias a Candy, y dentro del mismo día intento regresarle el favor ayudándola a que su corazón sanara por completo._

_Cuando por fin Candy dejo de llorar y la vio más tranquila la llevo frente al lago en donde pudieron platicar de muchas cosas, incluida Eleonor, lo cual hizo a Terry recordar algo._

Candy podrías darle esto a tu primo- pidió mientras le entregaba un sobre cerrado.

Vaya que romántico, jajaja, una carta de amor para uno de mismos primos- Se burlo Candy

¿que pasa pecosa? ¿ eso te pone celosa? Jajjajaja- le regreso Terry

Eso quisieras, pero noooooo….y puedo preguntar para cual de ellos es tan tierno detalle, aunque supongo que es para Archie, sabia que detrás de ese odio que se tienen ustedes dos existía un gran amor jajajaa…..

Graciosa- dijo el chico sarcásticamente dándole un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza- y te equivocas es para el inventor.

Yyyyyyy…¿ que es?- pregunto curiosa viendo el sobre contra el sol para intentar ver el contenido.

No seas tan entrometida y pecosa.

No soy entrometida!!- contesto enojada

Pero entonces admites ser pecosa jajajaja-concluyo el chico.

Terry!! Me haces enfadar tanto… ¿no me dirás que es?- volvió a intentar mientras ponía ojos de "por favor".

Digamos que únicamente le estoy devolviendo un favor…

* * *

_Horas después, Candy se dirigió a buscar a sus amigas, a las cuales dejo plantadas por irse con Terry. Las encontró en un bonito lugar cerca del colegio y no estaban solas, con ellas estaban sus primos._

-hola chicos!!- saludo contenta.

- Candy se te ve feliz ¿donde estabas?- pregunto Archie.

- Bueno yo… pues …estaba … en…- por alguna razón se sentía nerviosa de contestar y que ellos descubrieran el motivo de su felicidad.

- Espera no me digas…mmm… estabas con Terry- dijo Stear observando las caras graciosas que hizo Candy después de su acusación.

-USTEDES LE DIJERON!!- culpo Candy a sus amigas volteando a verlas.

- En realidad no Candy, pero es muy obvio solo tienes esa cara de tonta cuando vienes de ver a Terry- dijo como si nada Paty.

- PATY como te atreves!!- contesto asombrada e indignada con su amiga.

- Jajajajaaja -. Se burlaron los cuatro.

- Tranquila Candy, no te pongas tan roja- pidió Anny que tampoco pudo contener la risa.

- Por cierto Stear puedo hablar contigo un momento- pidió Candy muy seria e intentando cambiar el rumbo de la conversación que de pronto se había vuelto tan vergonzosa para ella.

- Claro…. ¿que sucede?- Pregunto mientras se alejaban un poco de los demás.

- Bueno en realidad te aleje por que quería evitar que siguieran molestándome.- dijo mientras jugaba con su ropa.

- jjajaja ¿solo para eso?- el chico de lentes asombrado siguió burlándose.

- Claro que no solo para eso!! Pero si no dejas de reírte de esa manera no te entregare nada- dijo molesta dándole la espalda.

- Vamos Candy, no te enojes. ¿Que es eso que tienes que entregarme?

- Toma te lo envía Terry- dijo secamente la chica.

- ¿Terry?- pregunto mientras comenzaba a abrir el sobre.

- Sí la verdad no entendí mucho de lo que dijo, era algo sobre devolverte un favor y no se que… pero ya sabes que le encanta ser misterioso y en ocasiones eso me saca tanto de quicio, el es tan voluble y presumido y tan pero tan pero tan arrogante…- mientras Candy seguía hablando de Terry, Stear se encargo de ver lo que contenía el sobre y Candy solo se callo cuando un grito la asusto.

- AAAAAAhhhhhhhhhh!! NO PUEDE SER!!- grito Stear mientras daba vueltas como loco.

-¿que sucede? Me asustaste, ¿que es?- pregunto curiosa tratando de asomarse a ver lo que el chico tenia en las manos mientras lo seguía en sus vueltas.

- Candy! ¿Puedes creerlo?- dijo deteniéndose de pronto haciendo chocar a la chica con su espalda.

- Auch!... ¿que? ¿Que es?...- pregunto mientras se sobaba la frente.

- ¿Cómo la abra conseguido? INCREIBLE!!.

- Stear ¿ QUE ES?...- Grito desesperada Candy por la falta de atención del chico.

- Es una foto de Eleonor Baker autografiada mira- dijo enséñanosle la foto – y dice: "Con cariño para un gran inventor. Eleonor Baker". No puede ser, ella sabe que existo!!, iré a mostrársela a Archie, no va a creerlo, se morirá de la envidia.- mientras el chico corría hacia su hermano Candy se quedo en ese lugar con una gran sonrisa y pensando en el chico que le dio tanta felicidad a su primo con tan solo un detalle.

- Tan antipático, voluble e increíble… vaya Terry Granchester eres absolutamente increíble!- dijo mientras volteaba hacia el cielo como si estuviera hablando con el mismo Terry. Ella sabia lo encantador y atrayente que podía se ese chico, solo que no lo admitiría frente a nadie mas.

FIN.

bueno mil gracias. cualquier comentario bueno o malo pues ya saben jajaja...


End file.
